


Tres monstruos

by Metuka



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Es una humana, Carlisle, y se está muriendo. No puedes salvarla a tu modo ahora solo porque hace diez años te encapricharas de ella". La transformación de Esme contada desde el punto de vista de Edward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tres monstruos

Otro día más en la insignificante ciudad de Ashland, mitad de ninguna parte, Wisconsin, adonde Carlisle y yo nos habíamos mudado después de mi transformación. Acostumbrado al bullicio de Chicago, se me hacía incómodo y enormemente aburrido habitar en un lugar tan pequeño e insulso. Hasta el último de sus habitantes parecía impregnado del mismo espíritu gris y carente de sustancia que se cernía sobre el lugar como una neblina constante que asfixiaba hasta el último sueño. Aunque no es que yo tuviera muchos de esos ya.

Como siempre desde el traslado, oí los pasos y la mente de un Carlisle que volvía de trabajar subir los tres escalones que conducían a la puerta de entrada de nuestra casa, situada a las afueras del pueblo. Algo le inquietaba, sonaba muy nervioso.

_No te mueras. Por favor, aguanta. Por favor, no me dejes solo. Por favor, tienes que resistir. Te ayudaré, te salvaré, te lo prometo, pero no te marches aún._

¿Marcharse¿Dejarle solo? Sus pensamientos no tenían ningún sentido. No comprendía a quién podían ir dirigidos, pero no podía tratarse de mí. Yo no iba a morirme, pues ya estaba muerto. Caminé hasta la puerta y entonces, un olor me abofeteó. Sangre humana, un cuerpo envuelto en el inconfundible aroma dulzón de la muerte. Carlisle traía un cadáver a casa.

Le abrí la puerta y tuve que apartarme cuando lo vi correr hasta su cuarto. Al igual que el mío, carecía de cama, pero contenía un sofá muy cómodo en el que Carlisle pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre leyendo. Depositó sobre él el cuerpo que traía en sus brazos y dejó escapar un jadeo de preocupación.

_Tengo que hacerlo. Es ahora o nunca. Pero Edward… Tengo que hacerlo. Lo entenderá. Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo. Esme…_

Esme. El nombre hizo tintinear una campanita en mi mente. Conque esta era la tal Esme Platt a la que con tanto cariño y nostalgia había recordado Carlisle infinidad de veces. Resultaba imposible reconocerla así, tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de golpes y el rostro desfigurado, tal vez por una caída o el atropello de un tren. Olía a muerta, pero percibí el débil latido de su corazón resistiéndose a apagarse por completo.

—Carlisle, ¿qué significa esto?—siseé. Sin mirarme, ladeó la cabeza de Esme y respiró hondo un par de veces—¡Carlisle!

—Edward, por favor.

—No, nada de por favor. Vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad? Vas a condenarla a ella también.

—Tú no lo entiendes—me aseguró con voz quebrada—. No debí haberla dejado marchar hace diez años, tendría que haber hecho algo, traerla conmigo, no sé…

—¿De qué estás hablando? Es una humana, Carlisle, y se está muriendo. No puedes salvarla a tu modo ahora solo porque hace diez años te encapricharas de ella.

—Es mucho más que un capricho—Me miró a los ojos con firmeza. Apreté los dientes y proferí un bufido—. Significó mucho para mí, mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar.

—Lo he visto en ti, ¿recuerdas? Solo fue un capricho—mentí.

Decía la verdad, pero no podía permitir que lo hiciera. Debía ganar tiempo, entretenerle lo bastante como para que ese obstinado corazón se detuviera. Prefería verle lamentándose durante unos meses por su amor nuevamente perdido a permitir que condenase un alma más. No obstante, no se trataba únicamente de algo altruista, sino también de egoísmo en estado puro. Carlisle era mi mentor, mi guía, casi un padre para mí. No iba a sentarme de brazos cruzados a esperar a que un fantasma de su pasado me lo arrebatase.

—Si lo has visto en mí, sabrás lo que Esme significa para mí. Voy a hacerlo, Edward. No puedo dejar que muera, lo siento.

—No se te ocurra—le amenacé.

Sin hacer caso de mi advertencia, me dio la espalda y la mordió. Noté el intercambio de sangre y veneno por ambas partes y la furia me encendió. Me abalancé sobre Carlisle y le aparté del cuerpo. Aterrizamos con violencia, destrozando una mesa según caíamos al suelo. Le mostré los dientes y rodé para situarme encima de él. No iba a morderle, pero necesitaba tiempo. Otra vez tiempo. Tal vez así, y dado que era más rápido que él, lograría llegar hasta ella y succionar el veneno para evitar que Carlisle consiguiera su propósito.

Sin embargo, un alarido me distrajo. No perdí más que un segundo en girarme y mirar hacia el sofá, pero fue un instante precioso. Le dio a Carlisle el respiro que le hacía falta para agarrarme de los hombros y apartarme a un lado con el punto de violencia necesario para advertirme de que volvería a enfrentarse a mí si volvía a intentar detenerle.

Me apoyé en la pared y le observé mientras hería varias veces a Esme. Conocía tan bien todas y cada una de esas heridas, eran las mismas que me había hecho a mí al transformarme. El cuello, las muñecas, los tobillos… Me estremecí involuntariamente al recordarlo todo, al rememorar el fuego abrasándome las entrañas y mis gritos desesperados. Los mil y un ruegos que le hice a Carlisle para que me matara y sus palabras de consuelo. "Todo saldrá bien, Edward, todo irá bien, confía en mí".

Cuando quedó satisfecho con su trabajo, se volvió hacia mí. En aquellos momentos le odiaba con toda mi alma, si es que sus dientes y su veneno no la habían destruido. Extendió los brazos hacia mí como si quisiera darme una palmada o un abrazo, pero mi expresión le indicó que era mejor dejarme tranquilo.

_Edward, entiéndeme. Por favor, tienes que comprenderlo. La quiero. Pensé que la olvidaría, que podría borrarla de mi mente, pero al verla llegar así y sentir que aún estaba viva… Era como si la vida me diera otra oportunidad._

—Claro. Y tú no podías dejarla escapar, tenías que recoger a otro pajarito con las alas rotas y convertirlo en un monstruo—le espeté.

Agachó la cabeza y suspiró. Estaba tan turbado y dolido que no le saldría la voz. Por eso había usado la mente para hablarme, porque sabía que en aquellos momentos no era capaz de articular palabra.

—¿Qué le ha pasado para acabar así?

—Un precipicio—murmuró tan bajo que ningún ser humano podría haberlo oído.

—¿Un precipicio? Interesante. ¿Cómo fue?, ¿tropezó y se cayó o es que acaso saltó?—Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se giró para mirarla. _Saltó_ —¿Saltó? No puedo creerlo. ¿No te has parado a pensar que si lo hizo fue por un motivo? Quería morirse, dejar de sufrir. ¿Quién eres tú para decidir quién vive y quién muere? ¡No eres Dios, Carlisle!

—Tranquilízate, Edward—Le fulminé con la mirada y me aparté bruscamente cuando quiso tocarme—. Por favor, escúchame.

—No hay nada que escuchar, ya he oído todo lo que tenía que oír. No eres Dios, eres un demonio. No tenías ningún derecho a hacerle esto, a hacernos esto.

—Tu madre me lo pidió—gimió con los ojos grandes y llenos de dolor—. Me pidió que te salvase, que hiciera lo que otros no podían hacer. Por eso te transformé.

—Por eso y porque te sentías solo—apostillé con una mueca de desprecio. Un nuevo aullido de Esme me hizo dar un respingo—. Me voy, no pienso quedarme aquí a escucharla gritar durante tres días.

—Volverás¿verdad?—Más que a pregunta, su voz sonó a ruego.

—¿Qué voy a hacer si no, volver a Chicago?

Salí airadamente de la casa y me marché de allí corriendo a una velocidad que no llamaría la atención de ningún humano. Cuando consideré que ya no había peligro de que nadie me viera, aceleré y me perdí en el campo. Tenía planeado pasar los siguientes días cazando y reflexionando. Necesitaba estar solo, tener espacio para pensar en las nuevas circunstancias.

Esme Platt. Ese nombre acudía una y otra vez a mi mente. Esme Platt, la mujer que amenazaba con arrebatarme lo poco que me quedaba en esta vida de diablo condenado a vagar y beber sangre durante el resto de la eternidad. No lograba entender cómo se había atrevido Carlisle a transformarla, cómo se había dejado cegar por su complejo de Dios y por sus ridículos sentimientos humanos. Con casi tres siglos a sus espaldas debería haber sido más inteligente.

Era amor, por supuesto. El amor lo justificaba todo, era un argumento irrefutable que parecía darle patente de corso para actuar según le conviniera. El amor de mi madre hacia mí, según él, le había decidido a hacer de mí el acompañante que tanto ansiaba. Parecía que se había cansado de mí muy pronto. Yo ya no le bastaba, ahora que había dejado de ser novedad y que ya había cumplido su buena obra educándome para no asesinar humanos, me daba la espalda y de nuevo el amor obligaba al abnegado vampiro humanista a procurarse una compañera. Y luego era él quien me tachaba de egoísta a mí algunas veces.

Cuando lo juzgué conveniente, regresé a la casa que compartía con Carlisle. Esme ya habría dejado de gritar, su transformación estaría completa y quizá Carlisle empezaría a preocuparse por mi ausencia, si es que no había dejado de importarle por completo. Traté de engañarme a mí mismo diciéndome que me traía sin cuidado, que siempre podría regresar a mi casa de Chicago y establecerme por mi cuenta. Tenía de qué vivir, en tan solo tres años había visto multiplicarse el dinero de mi herencia gracias a las enseñanzas de Carlisle sobre la bolsa y las inversiones.

Oí que hablaban en susurros en la habitación de Carlisle cuando entré. No queriendo interrumpirles, pues parecía obvio que yo estaba de más, me fui al salón y comencé a tocar el piano. Mis dedos bailaban solos, saltaban de tecla en tecla formando una melodía improvisada y tan sombría como mi estado de ánimo.

_Edward, has vuelto._ _Me alegro de verte. Te echaba de menos._

No me giré para hablar con él. Me sentía demasiado dolido como para decirle nada que no fueran reproches. Era huérfano por segunda vez. Ya tenía a su Esme. Daba lo mismo que ella hubiera querido suicidarse, ahora estaban juntos y seguro que perdonaría al bueno del doctor Cullen su atrevimiento a la hora de arrancarla de los brazos de la mismísima parca.

—Esme ya está transformada—continuó en vista de mi silencio—. Le he hablado de ti y dice que quiere conocerte. ¿Te importa que os deje a solas para que habléis un poco? Es una mujer excepcional, sé que os caeréis bien.

—Es un monstruo, como tú y como yo. Un monstruo desalmado.

—Tienes alma, Edward. Sientes, razonas, distingues el bien del mal…

—Carlisle, déjalo, por favor—le corté con voz cansada—. Ya hemos hablado de esto otras veces y ni me vas a convencer ni me parece que este sea el momento más adecuado para continuar con nuestro debate. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría estar solo.

—Tienes que hablar con Esme.

—No creo que sea el momento.

—Cuanto antes, mejor, Edward.

Suspiré y dejé que se marchase. Durante toda la conversación no había sido capaz de mirarle a los ojos ni una sola vez. Ya era lo suficientemente duro notar su dolor en la voz y en la mente, me sentía incapaz de leerlo también en su rostro y sus ojos. Esperaba que aceptase a Esme sin reservas, no se había detenido a valorar los pros y los contras de su decisión antes de pasar a la acción y ahora encontraba en mí un escollo con el que no había contado de antemano.

El olor de Esme me llegó antes que el sonido de sus pasos. En esencia, era el mismo olor que tenía cuando Carlisle la había traído agonizando hasta casa, pero había ligeras diferencias. Ya no olía a ser vivo, ni a muerte, y en su aroma se percibía la nota dulce del veneno, ese toque que hacía que los humanos se sintieran tremendamente atraídos cuando estábamos lo bastante cerca. Para eso estábamos diseñados, para ser los depredadores perfectos. Una vez olvidado su recelo inicial, los humanos pasaban a revolotear a nuestro alrededor cual polillas atraídas por la luz. Si ellos supieran.

—Hola—dijo con timidez y nerviosismo. Su voz era aflautada, dulce. Tenía algo de maternal, un toque tierno que me recordó por un instante a mi madre y que me hizo detestarla aún más. Llevaba meses torturándome, obsesionándome porque no era capaz de acordarme del modo de hablar de mi madre y ahora llegaba ella y hacía que todo pareciese tan fácil.

_Intenta ser amable con ella, por favor._

—Carlisle me ha hablado mucho de ti—dijo para romper el hielo. "Lo dudo", pensé, enfurruñado como un niño malcriado y caprichoso, pero su mente me mostraba pequeños destellos de las conversaciones que habían tenido y yo aparecía en ellas—. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Le hice sitio en el banquito del piano y continué mirando al frente y tocando la melodía improvisada que mis dedos estaban creando. Inconscientemente, mi memoria iba almacenándola nota por nota y hasta le había dado ya un título: "Tres monstruos". Así se llamaría, y me prometí que jamás volvería a interpretarla.

—Es muy bonita, aunque un poco triste. ¿De quién es?

—Mía—mascullé.

—Se te da muy bien—dijo con admiración.

Me habría gustado soltar un gruñido y pedirle tan amablemente como me fuera posible que dejara de intentar agradarme, pero su mente me contaba que decía la verdad. No se trataba de zalamería, sino de simple y auténtica amabilidad. Por mucho que me molestase admitirlo en aquellos momentos, Esme era buena persona, un alma bondadosa y dulce deseando hacer de aquella casa un hogar y de nosotros tres una familia. Verlo en su mente me arrancó una sonrisa cínica.

—Piensas que Carlisle se ha equivocado conmigo¿verdad?

—Qué más da. Ya está hecho. Además, mi opinión no importa en absoluto.

—A mí me importa, Edward—Colocó una mano sobre mi hombro y me observó con preocupación. Continué sin mirarla directamente. No quería hacerlo—. Habla conmigo, por favor. Quiero saber qué piensas, qué sientes.

—Te tiraste por un precipicio, querías morirte.

—Sí—balbució.

—¿No te importa lo que Carlisle ha hecho contigo en su lugar?

—No—respondió rápidamente—. Si hubiera sabido que él estaba aquí…

Su voz se interrumpió allí, pero no así su pensamiento. No era capaz de continuar con la frase porque tenía dudas, dudas provocadas por el dolor de una pérdida reciente. Un torbellino de imágenes, nombres, sensaciones y sonidos me invadió. Charles. Palizas. La guerra. Un embarazo. La huida. Un bebé. Ha muerto. Una infección. Bajo de peso. Muerto. Muerto. Muerto.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Me sacudió ligeramente y me hizo abrir los ojos. No era consciente de haberlos cerrado.

—Tu bebé.

—¿Cómo lo…—Me di un toquecito en la sien antes de devolver la mano al teclado—Ah, es verdad. Carlisle me lo ha contado, me ha dicho que lees mentes.

—¿Qué más te ha contado?

—Que te quiere—me aseguró con firmeza—. Que transformarte ha sido lo mejor que ha hecho nunca aunque sepa que jamás llegarás a perdonarle por ello. Que eres el hijo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener como ser humano. Que ahora que yo estoy aquí tiene mucho miedo de perderte. Que no quiere que te vayas porque le horroriza la idea de estar sin ti.

—Carlisle no me necesita. Ya te tiene a ti.

Esme abrió los ojos de par en par al oírme decir aquello. Su mente infirió algo erróneo de mis palabras. Creyó que yo sentía lo mismo que ella por Carlisle, que estaba enamorado de él. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Cuando todavía era mortal, nunca había experimentado el amor. Ahora que era un monstruo sin alma, algo me decía que jamás llegaría a saber lo que aquella palabra significaba.

—No se trata de eso—aclaré—, pero ya no me necesita.

—No seas injusto con él, Edward, por favor—me rogó con una vocecita que hacía difícil negarle nada—. Carlisle nos quiere a los dos, a cada uno de un modo. No deberías intentar hacerle elegir.

Mi composición estaba acabando. Pensaba haberla dejado en una nota tenida, el grado dominante de la escala, el cual dejaría una pregunta sin respuesta en el aire. Sin embargo, mis dedos volaron y transformaron el final, volviéndolo más triste y descarnado, duro, sin espacio para la esperanza. Decidí cerrar la melodía y lo hice con una contundente tónica en cuatro octavas distintas que hizo que la pieza quedara definitiva e inexorablemente sellada.

Tapé las teclas del piano y eché a andar hacia la puerta con un paso tranquilo que pretendía enmascarar la furia y la rabia que hervían en mi interior. En el quicio de la puerta me detuve y la miré por fin por primera vez. Era la misma Esme Platt de la memoria de Carlisle, solo que con diez años más encima y con toda su belleza aumentada infinitamente por la transformación, la cual la había convertido en un monstruo sobrenaturalmente hermoso que me miraba con angustia. Quería gustarme, caerme bien, y no sabía cómo. Lo único que acertaba a comprender era que cada pequeño paso que daba se transformaba de forma inmediata en un error garrafal.

—No pretendo hacerle elegir. Sé perfectamente a quién escogería.

_¡Edward, basta ya!_

El bramido de la mente de Carlisle me agarró desprevenido. Le vi acercarse a mí y me di cuenta de que jamás se había enfadado tanto conmigo. Habíamos tenido nuestras disputas, por supuesto, pero nunca de tanta intensidad. Ahora estaba sencillamente furioso, su pensamiento me lo gritaba a pleno pulmón.

—Deja de comportarte así—me pidió en un tono calmado. Sorprendentemente, en su apariencia exterior había logrado mantener la compostura.

—Y tú deja de hablarme así. No eres mi padre, mis padres están muertos y yo también debería estarlo.

Había cometido un error diciendo aquello. Me maldije en cuanto oí mi voz transmitir aquellas palabras cargadas de veneno y malicia. Carlisle se quedó completamente quieto, paralizado por el estupor. Su mente, en cambio, era un torbellino de ideas contradictorias que chocaban entre sí y solo lograban hacerle sentir más confuso. Bajé la vista y sacudí la cabeza.

—Perdóname.

—Edward…—Cerró los ojos con fuerza y agachó la cabeza. De tener lágrimas, habría estallado en llanto. Y probablemente yo también.

Esme se acercó a él y se fundieron en un abrazo. Carlisle gimió ruidosamente y comenzó a sollozar. Verle así me partía ese corazón que ya llevaba tres años parado. Tres años en los que mi mundo había cambiado por completo. Carlisle era lo único que tenía y ahora se nos había unido Esme. Puede que aún siguiera dolido y celoso, pero me juré a mí mismo que llegaríamos a entendernos. Tenía razón, ni podía ni debía hacerle escoger. Ambos éramos su familia.

Tras unos minutos de agonía, Carlisle levantó la cabeza del hombro de Esme. Me miró con sus ojos negros y por primera vez me pareció extremadamente frágil. Había sido egoísta y muy injusto con él. No merecía ese trato, ninguno de los dos lo merecía.

—Diría que siento haberte transformado, pero no es verdad.

—Lo sé. Sabes que nunca compartiré tu decisión, pero la comprendo y la respeto.

Carlisle asintió. Todavía no estaba preparado para perdonarme. Unió las manos en su espalda y suspiró. Mi pose y la suya eran gemelas hasta que Esme me hizo una caricia en la mejilla. La miré a los ojos y en ese preciso momento se abrazó a mí con fuerza. Me llegó un destello de su mente: Edward, ese era el nombre de su bebé muerto.

—Qué casualidad—susurré. Esme sonrió y asintió. Había tristeza y alegría en su gesto, cada una por uno de los dos Edward.

—¿Crees en el destino?—me preguntó con voz suave. Levanté una ceja y sacudí la cabeza—Yo sí, algunas veces. Por eso pienso que Carlisle, tú y yo estábamos predestinados a acabar juntos. A formar una familia.

Extendió un brazo y le hizo un gesto a Carlisle para que se acercase a nosotros. Al principio, este dudó, pero terminó por aproximarse y dejar que Esme nos envolviera a los dos en sus brazos. Colaboré con ella y pronto Carlisle también se nos unió. De repente me di cuenta de que, por primera vez en tres años, era completamente feliz. Miré a Esme y sonreí.

—Bienvenida a nuestra familia, Esme.


End file.
